gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot P!nk
'Hot P!nk (Pronounced Hot Pink)' is a 2.5D fighting video game developed and published by Best Clint along with a special guest Zhinkairi. It is confirmed at EC3. It is considered to be "a game at its hardest work", at a high budget and very large features and gameplay. It was confirmed to be for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, IOS, Steam, Nintendo Wii U, and Nintendo Switch. The game was confirmed at EC3 2018. Rumors were spreading all over social media, stating that Best Clint was releasing a "BIG" game. He also revealed that indeed that it was going be a "High in money game". He also announced it was going be an anime type like game, and with a special developer along with him. The game has a "huge" list of features, characters, and stories to chose from. Harness your P!nk energy aura! Story Coming Soon. Game Menu(s) Here, there is a huge list of modes to choose from. These are the playable ones in Hot P!nk. '''TUTORIAL- '''Learn how to play the basics and how everything works in the Tutorial. '''STORY- '''Learn more about the story of Hot P!nk. You can also play the character stories to learn more about each character. '''ARCADE- '''In arcade mode, you can play either one-on-one, fighting against single numerous opponents, or you can go in the classic two-on-two and fight against random teams, and finally, three-on-three combat, to fight the final unplayable boss. Difficulty will increase as you go up the course. '''VERSUS- '''Play against another player, the CPU, or relax and watch two CPU's fight it out. You can play one-on-one, two-on-two, or even three-on-three. '''NETWORK PLAY- '''Play against people all over the world. Play competitive in rank, or freely watch replays and look at the leaderboards. '''DAILY MISSIONS'- 'Get in game-currency and earn Cook!es by completing daily missions each day. '''TIME ATTACK- '''In this mode, you must defeat as many opponents as you possibly can before the time finally runs out. You will get a final score. '''P!NK TOURNEY- '''In this mode, find players all over the world to compete against. Create a tournament or join an available tournament. The final winners get certain rewards and currency. '''P!NK CARDS- '''Collect cards to get certain boosts and exclusive rewards and advantages to use in battle. Cards can be earned through rewards or bought in the shop with currency. '! GEMS- 'Use gems to give you power-ups and RAGE! Gems can only be earned by playing the game. '''COOK!ES- '''Get daily exclusive cards and characters each day by completing missions and playing online. You can also get 5 or more rewards using at least one Cook!e. Cook!es can only be earned by completing certain challenges in battle and leveling up. '''SURVIVAL- '''Fight against a series of opponents until your health is completely depleted. You will get a final score and rewards will be based on rank: * C= Rewards * C+/C!= Rewards and currency * B= Cook!es * B+= 5 Cook!es * B!= Rewards, currency, and Cook!es * A/A+/A!= P!NK cards * S= ! GEMS * SS= P!NK cards or ! GEMS * T= P!NK cards and ! GEMS * Z= 4 P!NK cards * U= 8 P!NK cards and 4 ! GEMS * P!NK= Anything you pick. '''CHALLENGE- '''A mode where a series of trials that can be completed when some conditions are met. Can earn certain titles and icons in this mode. '''TRAINING-' In the mode, try to master a character freely of your choice, and learn their moves, techniques, and setups. 'GALLERY-' View saved replays, unlocked artwork, concept art, voices, photographs, and music in Hot P!nk. 'CUSTOMIZATION- '''Add your unlocked clothing and items to put on your characters to help them boost in battle and for style. Edit their colors and even create a custom character. You can also remove some boosts and only use some clothing as cosmetics for your character. '''OPTIONS- '''In this mode, edit some settings to your liking, such as changing brightness and sound, or saving and loading your data and progress. '''SHOP- '''Buy special costumes, boosts, and Cook!es in the shop by using currency. '''STORE-' Buy things with real money in stores like Xbox Marketplace or PlayStation Store. Gameplay The gameplay of Hot P!nk use numerous buttons, using '''Light, Medium, '''and '''Power '''for most punches and kick types. There are an additional two, with '''P!NK Punch and ! Kick, which both uses all punch and kick buttons. During two-on-two, which is required online only in ranked, or three-on-three, there is an P!NK Assist, which allows the player to summon their partner for some help and assistance, but can only use it only when their Ass!st Gauge 'is full, which regenerates over a certain time. There is also a '''Tag '''button, used to tag your partner at any given time. But if caught in a combo, your partner can lose damage also. You can also chose various types, similar to grooves or variations in MK, to change a character's playstyle. Here are the types: * '''EX Type-' Gives you opponent EX moves, and more abilities. {Super Jump/Roll/Special-Cancelable} * '''P!NK Type- '''Custom combos. Alls moves cancelable. {Custom combo/All moves-cancelable} * '''Off Type- '''Safer moves, and very good pressure, but low defense. {Run/Super-Cancelable/All moves-cancelable/Parry} * '''Def Type- '''Auto-blocking, but low offense. {Auto-Block/Air Guard/Off me breaker} Gameplay is based on combos and chains, which allows all players to press numerous buttons in a specific sequence. Jump cancel is also available on certain moves, also allowing players to combo in the air. A powerful move call '''Hot Supers, are damaging powerful variations and moves used in a special command with the directional and command buttons. There are numerous, and can be canceled and delayed. The most powerful moves are P!NK Arts, similar to ultras in Street Fighter. They require more execution and has more recovery time, but it will all be worth the crushing damage. LAUNCHERS! are basically "launchers", that allow extended combos and setups. You also have a combo breaker called P!NK BURST!. All characters have a special mode, call HP Rage, which boost their power, speed and endurance for a specific period of time. They will be surrounded in a pink aura, while some characters will change forms. Exclusive features in Hot P!nk are P!NK Cards 'and '! Gems. P!NK Cards are special boosts that can be taken advantage of in battle. For example, buy an Level 1 armor card, and you get special armor for 10 seconds. Regular Cards can be unlocked through rewards, playing the game, and buying P!NK Cards with currency. Special Cards can be obtained by ranking up, leveling up, completing missions, and playing tournaments. The following can be: * COMMON/C * RARE/R * SUPER RARE/SR * VERY RARE/VR * ULTRA RARE/UR * P!NK/P! The kind also depends on ranking. Ranking up cards give you more boosts, such as gaining more time when using and armor card. The following ranks are: * F-F+ * D-D! * C-C! * B-B+ * A'''-'''-A! * S-S!! * !P You can level up cards by spending currency and having certain materials. ! GEMS are power-ups that give you abilities, such as more speed. Unlike P!NK Cards, ! GEMS can be only activated at 50% or lower. Here are I GEMS: * Power * Speed * Air * Defense * Range * Offense * Mobility Characters There are a ton of characters to choose from, most of the them trying to find their P!NK aura and are part of the storyline of the game. Stages Coming Soon. Rivalries Coming Soon. Quotes Coming Soon. Movelists Coming Soon. Tier List Coming Soon. P!NK Cards Coming Soon. Shop Items Coming Soon. = Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games